Family is forever
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Francis and Arthur want to start a family. One night they found twins that were running away. Alfred and Mathew want to find their family but they got taking in by a gay couple. What could go wrong?
1. The first night together

New story! I always want to write a face story! So here it is

A young couple wants to have kids but they technically can't have them. Arthur and Francis just move to Massachusetts to start a new life. They want to adopt but they didn't know where to start. A miracle would happen one cold fall night.

The twins in an foster home and they would always get in trouble. Their parents died when they were two and they had been in the foster home for about four years. But one night Alfred decided to run away with his brother Mathew.

"Come on Mattie. We have to go!" Alfred tells his brother but he seems to be scared.

"But what if we get in trouble? They will hurt us again." Mathew whimpers and tries not to cry.

"We are leaving this place forever. We are going to find mom and dad. Don't you want to see them again?" He asks him and he nods.

Alfred opens the window and lucky they were on the first floor. He climbs out and then Mathew. After an alarm sets off and the twins run as fast as possible.

Francis and Arthur were walking during the night and saw the twins running.

"Umm Honey there are two boys running alone should we see what happen?" Francis asks his lover.

"I don't know." Arthur had an uneasy feeling about it but Francis glares at him.

They walk toward the children to see they are ok. They were hiding behind a tree.

"Boys are ok?"The Frenchmen asks and kneels down to see them.

"Get away pervert!"Alfred yells and stands in front of Mathew.

"Now that is not nice. I am not going to hurt. I promise. Why are you run?" Francis stays clam but Arthur seems to be annoyed.

"We want to find our mama and papa." Mathew whimpers but Alfred interrupts him

"Shut it! We will be fine! Go away! I will go to the police!" He shouts at Francis, he grabs his brother and he walks away.

"No I trust this man. Let go." Mathew pulls away and runs towards Francis. "Don't let the bad man hurt us. Please." He cries in Francis's shoulder. He picks him up and holds him.

"Come boy we will take care of you." Francis offers his hand to Alfred but he will not take it.

"Francis let's go it is getting cold!" Arthur whines but he wouldn't move.

"Help me with the kid and maybe I might go home." Francis responds and looks at him with a pled.

"Ok come with us. We will help your brother and you." Arthur says and glares at the child.

"I am not a brat and my name is Alfred! Bite me Brit!" Alfred stomps his feet on the ground and sticks his tongue out.

"I am done with you." Arthur grabs Alfred and puts him over his shoulder.

"You're going to be great with kids." Francis says and stares at Alfred who is wiggle all about on Arthur.

"Please stop moving Alfred or I will drop you." Arthur scolds and tries to control the child.

"I will if you put me down!" Alfred shout and Arthur puts him down but hold his hand.

The new family walk together with Francis carrying a sleeping Mathew holding hand with Alfred and Arthur hold Alfred's other hand.

They get to the small house. Arthur let go of Alfred and runs to their bedroom. But Francis stays with the children and make sure they are ok.

"This is our home" Francis says a leads Alfred in to the house. "Are you hungry? I can make you some food?" He asks the child.

"Yes by the way my brother name is Mathew. Can you let him sleep? He has trouble sleeping. " Alfred informs the Frenchman.

"Mathieu bon. I am Francis and my partner is Arthur. I am sorry about him. I am going lay your brother on the couch ok." He reassures him so that he doesn't react and he nods.

"Bonne nuit Mathieu" Francis whispers in his ear and kiss him on head. Mathew jerks around but goes back to sleep. He almost didn't let go of him.

"I want food!" Alfred commands and looks around the kitchen.

"Ok relax enfant. Sit in that chair." Francis point to a high chair and he did but with trouble.

Francis looks to see what he could feed the child and see that there some left over pasta. He takes out and heats up on a skillet. He also finds chicken, some vegetables and adds herbs in to the skillet. He gets a bowl and gives the food to Alfred. He looks and sniffs the food but he finally eats it.

"This is really….. mhh good" Alfred talks with his mouth full.

"Eat first then talk." Francis scolds at the child. He just stares at him and see that he is a mess eater. He reminds him of Arthur and giggles.

"Ok I am done. Thank you for the food." Alfred says shyly and smiles a little.

"You're welcome Alfred. Let's clean you up before bed." He gets a wet paper towel and wipes his dirty face.

"Where I am going to sleep? I don't want to be alone. I want to be next to Mathew" Alfred says and is scared to be alone.

"I can bring Mathew and you in our bed. Don't worry it will be safe." He tells the child as picks up the sleeping Mathew. They go up the stairs and Francis leads Alfred in the room.

"Love are you decent. The children are sleep here." He ask before complete go in the room.

"What the blood hell?Why?" Arthur yells and Mathew grips Francis out of fright.

"Mon Amour please. They are scared. It is not a big deal. Just one night and then we will sort out in the morning." Francis pleads with his partner.

" Fine come in." Arthur grumbles and the group comes in.

Alfred sees the bed and jumps on "This bed is so big and soft!"

Francis smiles and sees the Arthur is very annoyed with the child. "Come on time for bed Alfred ok." Francis tells him and tucks him in.

"Ok good night pervert." Alfred mumbles and falls asleep next to Arthur.

Francis lays Mathew next to Alfred and lay down next him. "Good night Arthur."

"Yeah whatever." He mumbles back and feels something is crawling on him. He figures it was a bug but it was Alfred. He was going to push him off but while he was sleeping he looks cute. Then he looks at Francis and Mathew who looks so cute. _For once the frog look nice and he is very caring towards the children. _He hears Mathew saying Mama and hugs Francis. Arthur felt something in his heart and knows these children are important to them now.

This only the beginning of a young family.

So I have always wanted to write a family story of Francis and Arthur!So do you like it?

French in the Chapter

Bon- good

Bonne niut – good night

Mon amour- my love


	2. one day in the cafe

Sorry late update! i am in college and i don;t have much time. But i hope you like it!

Arthur wake up with Alfred on top of him. He slowly takes him off his chest but he grab on to his shirt. "Come on kid let go." He tried to pull him off but then he start to whimper. "Crap Francis please help?" He tries to wake Francis but he ignores him. "Bloody hell let go." The child wakes up. " Daddy?" Alfred looks up and sees big eyebrows. "Ahhhh it is the Brit!" He yells and lets go of him. Then Francis and Mathew wake up.

"Alfred why are you yelling?"Francis mumbles and careful not to wake Matthew. But he wakes and yawns. Alfred and England seem to have a staring contest." Umm boys let's play nice I am going to kitchen. The bathroom is over there." Francis point to the right and leaves.

"What? Wait Francis!"Arthur runs after hem.

" We should go!" Alfred says and pulls Matthew out of the bed. He didn't look like he wants to leave any time soon.

" No Al I want to stay! It is safe here. They are nice people. I got to sleep in peace. Please Al just for a few more day." He smiles and holds his brothers hand.

Alfred looks at his brother and he looks happy here. The food is good and the Frenchman seems to be nice. " Fine only a few days ok. Then we go look for mom and dad." He says and then runs to bathroom.

Mathew knew that his parents have died but never had the heart to tell Alfred. Also it is the reason he can't tell him is that he will try to run away. He need Alfred to stay with him. He gets out of the bathroom then Matthew runs in.

" Hey I will meet you in kitchen." Alfred runs down the stairs. " It smells good!" He looks around and see the Francis cooking. The Brit is sitting and reading the paper. " Hey eyebrows!"

" Hey shut it brat!" Arthur lashes out at the child. Francis hits him with the spatula.

" Be kind to Alfred. Where is Mathieu?" He ask the child but then he comes down. "Come mes petit breakfast is served." He puts a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes. He gives a plate of scones and tea for Arthur. " Amour I will take the children to work with me and then we have to go do paperwork to adopt them. "

" Wait what? But! We have not talked about this at all!" He groans and then Francis glares at him.

"Children eat your breakfast. We will be right back. ." He pulls Arthur out the room. "These children need a home! They have been abused! I saw bruises on them! We can give them a home and love them! I want to have children. Please for me!" He tries not to make too much of scene.

Arthur saw it in his face the he cared for these children even though they have been here for just a day. He wanted to him to be happy. Francis always care for him. " Fine but I am not the mom" He grumbles and hugs Francis.

" Merci mon amour! Don't worry I will not forget you." He smiles and gives Arthur a peck on the lips. "Come on let's tell them." He smiles and pulls on Arthur hand.

They come back in and all the food was eaten. The twins smiles and their face were dirty.

" What happen here? Someone was really hungry" Francis smiles and gets a wet cloth. You boys are soo silly let me clean me up." He wipes their faces off.

" Sorry we ate everything." Mathew mumbles.

" But everything was soo good!" Alfred states and give Francis a big smile.

" Where are my scone?" Arthur sees that it gone and wonders who could have eaten.

" It was Matt!" Alfred said in hurry. Mathew glares at him and point to Alfred.

"Alfred come here I will not hurt you." Francis asks and kneed down and smelled him. "Alfred did you eat the scone." He asks nicely without scaring the child.

He nods and starts to cry. "I am I am sorry Arthur. It it looked so good."

" It's ok ." Arthur knees and hugs the little boy. He wipes his tears. "It ok Alfred. Truce." He give him a smiles and give him his hand for a shake.

" Ok. But you have to stay with me forever! You can't leave!" Instead of a handshake he hugs the Brit tight and sobs into his shoulder.

First he is shock but then he holds the child. " I promise Alfred I will not leave you or Mathew. "

The boy nods and smiles. " I will try not to eat all the food?" He wipes the tear away.

" Ok we all good and happy? I have to go to work. Come boys." Francis tells them. " Call me when you're on the way home we have do some paper work. Au revoir amour." He gives a peck on Arthur's cheek and leaves.

The twins yell bye to him and take Francis hand. Arthur smiles and feels like this children will be important part of their life now.

"Francis where do work?" Mathew asks as the walk to a brick building. He owns a small cafe called _Le rouge rose. _

"Mathew, I work in a cafe. Come in. Bonjour everyone. This Mathew and Alfred. My little helpers for today." He smiles and introduces the boys. Everyone smiles and waves at them.

Alfred smiles and Mathew hides behind him.

" It ok Mathew I will watch ok." He reassures him and leads the boys to the back. " Today your going help around here ok. Then I can give you some sweets. Ok, but don't tell Arthur." He smiles and the boys nod.

"What do we do?" Alfred asks as they follow him.

" You can clean the tables and take dirty plates. But asks the people first ok. Be polite and nice. Let me show you." He comes up to a table with a women. " Excuse me Madame are you finished?" He smiles and she says " Yes Francis . Merci." He takes the plates and puts in the sink. " Understand boys? " He smiles and shows them which tables could be clean.

" Ok I got this!" Alfred goes and talks to the people.

"What is the matter Mathew? Don't you want to help your brother?" He asks and see that the boys is shy and does not like to talk to strangers. He nods yes but he clings to his leg. " Ok can you help me cook?" He smiles at Mathew.

"Oui! Then-n I can help Al ok?" He looks up and follows Francis.

" Oui mon petite. Come now we are going to make chocolate cake. A lot of it." He smiles and gets everything and let's Mathew carry the lighter ingredients. They made the mix for the cake and then Francis decides to check on Alfred. He looks for him and he is talking to one of his friends. " Hey Antonio. What are you doing here?" He smiles and hugs his friend. " Hey Mathew come here for me please." He scurries and holds Francis's hand. " This is Antonio. He is one of my friend."

" Hello-o I am Mathew." He blushes and clings to Francis.

" Nice to meet you Mathew." Antonio gets down to his level and holds out his hand. Mathew gives him a hand shake and stay next to Francis. " He is different than Alfred?" Well I am just getting some sweets for Lovi." Antonio says and orders them.

" Oh that is on me ok." Francis smiles and waves good bye. " I think we can have a break? Let's see what you can have." He comes back with two different cupcakes; one lime green and other red. " One for each ok. I will get you some milk." he got glasses of milk for them. Alfred ate the whole cupcake when he was gone but Mathew nibs on the cupcake.

" Was it good? " He asks the boys and Alfred get excited.

" It was great! Thanks! Fran!" He hugs him and Francis wipes his face off.

" Merci Francis." Mathew says and eats his cupcake. Francis pats his head and smiles at him.

" Boys follow me. Come on." He goes up front and take people orders and the boys watch him work.

"Hey Alfred. I think we should stay with them. Francis is so nice." He smiles and Alfred nods in agreement.

"Yeah I know and his friend is nice. I like help here. The people are nice." He smiles at Mathew and holds his hand.

Then Arthur comes in and attacks Francis. " Take me home! Work was terrible. Oh hello boys." He hugs them and then clings to Francis.

" Ok Amour. Hey Lilly close up for me ok. I have to get my husband home." He asks one of the employers. He takes Arthur's hand, Alfred takes Arthur's other hand , and Mathew holds on to Francis hand. They walk as a family to their home. They seem to be a family but some things must be done be done.

Reviews please! on storyline not grammar!


End file.
